theretrofandomcom-20200215-history
(2015-168) 10206 (06-17-2015)
Mikey-Mini Episode: 10206 Production Number: 2015 - 168 Date: Wednesday, June 17, 2015 Mikey-Mini Year: 2015 Sponsors: B, M, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B is for bear, bicycle, bump, branch and bee. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter B. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: Mr. Chatterly and Mr. Bull have a conversation about sporting goods that begin with B such as baseball, bowling and ballooning as the staff gives Mr. Chatterly some things that begin with B, like balls and balloons. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Sea Cruise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking At, Tiger?" Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two-Headed Monster: RUN |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: M The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mask |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Imagine That", a song about imagining things that he'd like to be. First, he imagines that he's a knight in shining armor who battles a dragon. Then he imagines being a sailor crossing the sea. Finally, he decides that he's happy being himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia Artist: Irra Verbitsky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Bear Jamboree sings "The Great Outdoors" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Moon Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter B/b (bouncing circles) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Swedish Chef prepares spicy sauce. It's so hot, that smoke pours out of his ears and his hat flies off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Kick" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids (particularly Danny Zavatsky) along with Santa sing "Santa Please Don't Forget Me On Christmas Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for butterfly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A movie director calls for 12 pilots, 12 airplanes, 12 parachutes, 12 clowns and 12 pies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Movie Classics presents: "High 12" In a parody of High Noon, Clementine doesn't want Forgetful Jones to meet Sinister Sam, the meanest man in the west, at the traintracks at noon, especially since it's their wedding day. But both Forgetful Jones and Buster (in song, referencing "Do Not Forsake Me" from High Noon) convince her that "a man's got to do what a man's got to do". Sinister Sam shows up and, in a threatening manner, informs Forgetful Jones that he's got something to say to him ... "I think it was mighty nice of you to remember to meet my train!" They all hit the saloon for lemonade, leaving Clementine dejected. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Four Squares sing "It's Hip To Be a Square." Artists: Vincent Cafarelli & Candy Kugel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "The Wild Wet Wacky Wonderful World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B / b candles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Naomi Watts, Liev Schreiber and Elmo exchange items and kisses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M in space (with astronauts) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It is I, Captain Vegetable!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|12 kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for boot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Personality” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Twelve birds count themselves. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2015 Episode Guide